


After that night everything had changed

by Mikki1233



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are adults now, F/M, Family Reunions, Identity Reveal, Unplanned Pregnancy, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki1233/pseuds/Mikki1233
Summary: Six years later and Marinette is still saving Paris as Ladybug along with her partner Chat Noir. Marinette is now a fashion designer with her own business. Will she be able to handle the role of being Ladybug when an unplanned pregnancy happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finding out she is pregnant.

“No, no this can’t be happening. It can’t be true.” She said as she stares at the positive pregnancy test.

“What’s wrong Marinette?” Tikki asked as she flew into the bedroom.

“I’m… I’m… I’m… I’m pregnant Tikki.”

“WHAT!!!” Said Tikki so surprised at her words just said.  “I’m pregnant.” She said again with more hurt in her voice

 “How did this happen you haven’t been with anyone…” Said Tikki.

“Remember a month ago when Chat and I…” she trailed off.  “oh” Tikki said with a shock expression on her face.

 “What do I do Tikki? I can’t be a mum just yet. I have just started my business”

“Marinette, you can’t help it. What’s done is done. When are you going to tell Chat Noir? Asked Tikki. She thinks for bit saying anything.

“I don’t know Tikki. I don’t think I should tell him just yet.” Marinette said as she couldn’t look at her Kawami in the eyes.

“Why not Marinette?” Tikki asked her holder still shocked

“I want to wait until I have been to the doctors to make sure it is true. I don’t want to tell him to get his hopes up then find out it was a false alarm. That would hurt him Tikki.”

“I understand Marinette. But you need to find out if it is true and fast.” Tikki said to her holder.

 

**Two weeks later**

****

“Tikki I don’t know what to do.” Marinette said with her face in her hands.

“Just tell him Marinette what do you have to lose.” Tikki said with a worried look on her face.

“But if I tell him then he would want to be with me more than ever before.” She said with a sigh.

“Is that a bad thing Tikki asked Marinette.

“But we can never be a family, I would have to raise this child on my own.” She said looking down at the floor.

“Why on your own for Marinette? Asked Tikki.

“You know why for Tikki, because we can’t know who each other are. That’s what the rule is.”

“True but…” Tikki said before Marinette interrupted her.

“Come on Tikki, we better get going if we want to meet with Chat at the Eiffel Tower.” She said with a nod from Tikki. “Tikki Spots! On. And with that she jumped out her window.

 

As Ladybug jumped out her window from her apartment and flung her Yo-Yo to a building and swinging till she got to the Eiffel Tower, where she was meeting Chat Noir. When she got their Chat Noir was already there waiting for her.

“Hello M’Lady” Chat said with a smirk on his face

“Hello Chat” She said with an upset voice

“M’Lady is there something wrong?” he asked with a confused look on his face. He knew that look on her face every time there was something wrong or when something as on her mind.

“Chat we need to talk” said Ladybug quietly.

“OK… What about?” asked a worried cat

“I’m… “Ladybug paused and she took a deep breath and started again with what she was about to say.

 

“I’m pregnant Chat”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identities are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked Chapter one, Now here is chapter two.  
> Thank you for the Kubos.

“I’m pregnant Chat.” She said to him.

Ladybug saw the shocked look on her kitty’s face. She turned around to face away from him. It took a few seconds for the information to be processed through Chats mind after what Ladybug just told him.

“Your pregnant” asked Chat with a shock expression still on his face.

“Who’s the father M’Lady?” he asked her 

“You’re the father Chat. I’m pregnant with your child.” She said with her back to him because she didn’t want to see his facial expression.

“How far along are you?” Chat asked but was scared to hear the answer.

“I’m six weeks pregnant” she said but still won’t look at him.

“When did you find out?” 

She took a deep breath and said “About two weeks ago. But I wanted to make sure it was true before I told you.” She explained.

“I’m really happy Ladybug. Can you please turn around and face me.” he asked her? Ladybug slowly turned around to face him. But she still couldn’t look at him in the eyes.

“Why are you happy for Chat. You know we can’t be together, let alone raise this child together.” She said sadly. 

“Plus, you know the rule that we can’t know who each other are.” She said with more hurt in her voice. Chat took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand lightly. 

“I don’t care about the rule anymore not when we have a child to think about. I want to be with you and to raise our child together. No rule will be able to get in between us now.” Chat said quietly to his Lady.

“But Chat…”

“No buts M’Lady. I would give up being Chat Noir if it meant that I could be with you and our child. I love you Ladybug.” Chat said with so much love in his voice. Ladybug didn’t know what to say or do. She has never had someone look at her with so much love in their eyes. She wanted to be with him so badly and she couldn’t think of the idea of their child growing up without a father.

“I love you too Chat.” She said back. Next thing she realised that Chat was kissing her. She didn’t pull away, she kissed him back. They stood there kissing for a while before Chat pulled away and rested his forehead on her forehead, so he could stare into her eyes.

“So, don’t you think we need to find out who each other are behind the mask?” he asked her.

“I supposed you are right kitty. But what about the rule Chat.” She asked worried. Chat could see how worried she was about breaking the rule.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sure who ever made up that rule won’t keep it up just to keep one parent away from their own child.” He said trying to cheer her up.

“I guess you’re right.” She replied

“So, what do you say Bugaboo. Should we count down from three and de-transform together.” He asked her as she nodded to agree.

“One… Two… Three… Plagg Claws In! Tikki Spots Off!” they both said at the same time. They opened their eyes.

“A-A-A Adrien” Marinette said with a surprised expression.

“Marinette?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to add a chapter everyday.  
> Don't forget to leave any comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary today guys SORRY

“Marinette?” Adrien said with a surprised expression. “Your Ladybug.” he asked.

“Umm… Yea. Your Chat Noir?” she asked. But she still couldn’t believe that her High School crush was standing in front of her.

“Umm… Yea I am.” Adrien said to Marinette with a worried look on his face. Marinette is Ladybug, my Lady. Ladybug is the girl that always sat behind me in High School. The girl who I talked to everyday and became friends with. Ladybug was right in front of me this whole time. He thought to himself.

Adrien is Chat Noir. My kitty is the boy who I had a crush on, the boy who sat in front of me every day when we were 15 years old. The boy who I could never have a normal conversation with, without looking like a weirdo. Marinette thought to herself.

“Mari, are you disappointed it was me under Chat Noirs mask?” Adrien asked her with hurt in his voice.

“N-N-No I-I-I’m not disappointed that your Chat Noir.” She stuttered.

“Are you disappointed that it was me as Ladybug?” she asked while she couldn’t bring herself to at Adrien in the eyes.

“No, No never Marinette. I promised myself that I would love the girl behind the Ladybug mask. Your Ladybug and I love you, not just as Ladybug but as Marinette too.” Adrien demanded as sweetly as he could.

Marinette slowly bought her eyes up to look at him. When she saw his eyes, she could see the love that was behind them. The next thing she knew was that she had pulled him in for a hug. Adrien shocked at first when Marinette pulled him in for a hug. Expect he didn’t pull away but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as close as he could like he never wanted to let go.

He whispered into her ear and said “Your Purrfect with or without the mask on.” She giggled into his shoulder. He pushed her back slightly and had put his forehead on to her forehead.

“Mari, I want to raise our child with you. I want to be with you.”

“I-I-I I want to be with you too Adrien.” She whispered back. Then she felt his lips on her, he was kissing her and she kissed him back.

In between kisses Adrien whispered, “I love you M’Lady.” Marinette whispered back in between another kiss “I love you too Chaton.” After they pulled apart from each other they could hear tiny giggling coming from behind them. They then realised they weren’t alone, that they forgot about their Kawami’s.

“Ok now you can come out now.” They both said together. Tikki and Plagg flew out from their hiding spot to join their holders.

“Adrien this is my Kawami Tikki.” Explained Marinette.

“Hello Adrien, it is nice to finally meet you.” Tikki said with excitement.

“Likewise, Tikki. This is Plagg Marinette.” He said.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Plagg said as he took a bow. Adrien rolled his eyes at his Kawami. Marinette giggled as she said, “Nice to meet you to Plagg.”

Adrien piped in once the giggling had calmed down a bit “So does anyone else know that you’re pregnant?” Asked Adrien.

“No, no-one else knows yet.” She replied. “But we should probably go and tell my parents and your father.” She added.

“Yea we probably should tell them. But we tell your parents first before we tell my father as I can see the way he will act.” He explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know through the comments if there are any mistakes or if there is anything that i should add in to the story


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien tell her parents about their news. But there is also something the didn't expect to hear from her parents as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first three chapters and thank you for the comments too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Yea your right we do need to tell our parents. But what will we tell them.” Suggested Marinette.

“We could say that I asked you out a couple of months ago and one thing lead to another.” Said Adrien.

“That could work.” She said while thinking aloud.

“What about Nino and Alya.” She asked him

“What about them M’Lady.”

“If we tell them I’m pregnant with your child, they will then ask how did this happen. When did this happen and How long have you two been together. Plus, Alya knows what goes on in my life especially if I was dating someone.” Demanded Marinette. He knew she was right. Especially when it came to their friends. Alya knew about everything that happens in Marinette’s life just like Nino did about his life. “What about if we tell them everything.” He asked. 

“What tell them that your Chat Noir and that I’m Ladybug.” She asked knowing that look on his face which meant he wasn’t joking about it.

“Yea, why not?” he added.

“Then why don’t you just tell them.” Tikki said jumping into the conversation.

“WHAT!!” they both said.

“Tikki is right. You were going to have to tell them one day, just like you had to tell each other who you were one day.” Plagg said agreeing with Tikki.

“They are right Mari, even if we like the idea or not. But they are right. Since when did you get so smart Plagg?” Said Adrien

“For your information, I have always been smart. Thank you.” Said Plagg with a smirk across his face.

 “I guess they’re right. So, who do we tell first my parents or our friends?” she asked her kitty.

“Your parents, then our friends, then my father. Since it is going to be difficult to tell and to explain about you getting pregnant.” Adrien mentioned. Marinette nodded to agree.

“Plagg Claws Out! Tikki Spots On!” they both said together at the same time. The next thing, they were suited up.

“Race you to your parent’s bakery M’Lady.” Says Chat as he pulls out his staff.

“As you wish my kitty.” Ladybug said as she reached for her Yo-Yo from her hip. From there they both took off towards Marinette’s childhood home.

* * *

They met up in an Alley way by the bakery. They both de-transformed. Adrien pulled Marinette in for a quick kiss then took her hand before walking to the door of the bakery. Her parents were closing for the night when they saw Marinette and Adrien walk in.

“Hello Mama and Papa.” Marinette said greeting her parents in a hug.

“Evening Mr. and Mrs Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien Greeted her parents.

“Hello Adrien” said Tom as he shook Adrien’s hand.

“What are you both doing here so late?” Asked her mother.

“We can to tell you something Mama.” Replied Marinette.

“OK. We will take this upstairs to the house. Have you both eaten something yet?” Asked Sabine. Marinette and Adrien both said no.

After they all had dinner, the four of them went to the lounge to talk. Sabine and Tom sat on one couch with Tom putting one arm around his wife. And Marinette and Adrien sat on the other couch with Adrien having on arm around her shoulders.

“So, Hun, what was it that you were going to tell us” Sabine asked.

“Well umm. I’m pregnant and Adrien is the father.” She said.

“Oh, My God really?” yells Sabine so excited that she jumped out of her seat and gave her daughter a hug. Then giving Adrien a hug too.

“Congrats you two.” Tom put in.

“So how far are you Mari?” her mother asked.

“I’m…”

“She’s six weeks” Adrien piped in.

“But what about you saving Paris?” her father asked.

“What do you mean Papa by saving Paris?” She asked. But she knew where this was going, she thought.

“Well since you’re pregnant. How are you going to save Paris?” Tom mentioned.

Marinette had a shock look on her face and she turned to look at Adrien and saw that same look on his face too. She couldn’t believe that her parents knew she was ladybug.

“What I’m-I’m-I’m I’m not Ladybug. Where did that idea come from?” she stuttered out.

“Honey, we are not blind. We figured it out a couple of years ago on your last year of school.” Mentioned Sabine.

“But how?” Marinette asked her parents

“Well when you weren’t coming home during akuma attacks you were sneaking out of your room every night so we just put two and two together.” Both her parents said while finishing each other sentences.

“Just like we figured out that Adrien is Chat Noir.” Said Sabine. Adrien was shocked once again that they had not only figure out who Marinette was but also who he was as well.

“What gave me away?” he asked.

“Well we knew Ladybug and Chat Noir had something going between them just like the rest of Paris knew. But we didn’t figure it out till just then when Mari said she was pregnant with your child.” Sabine added.

“Oh. You not mad that I’m Ladybug.” Marinette asked her parents without looking at them.

“Mad? Why would me be mad for Honey.” Her father asked.

“We are scared that you might get hurt but we know that Adrien would always have your back out there all the time.” Her father added.

A couple of hours later Marinette was nearly falling asleep on Adrien. When he realised how tired she was, he knew, it was time to take her home.

“Think I should take you home now Mari as you can’t even keep your eyes open.” He said to her. She didn’t say anything but just nod her head to agree with him. From then they both said their good byes to her parents and Adrien called on his transformation so he could carry her home.

Once they got to her apartment he set her down in her bedroom and waited till she came back from the bathroom in her pjs. She crawled into bed and just as Adrien was about to leave. She grabbed his arm.

“Please stay for the night.” She asked half in and out of sleep.

He nodded and crawled in beside her. Adrien pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead then whispered.

“I Love you Mari”

“I Love you too Chaton.” She whispered back. Then they both feel asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave me any comments or Kudos.
> 
> Love you all <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is they tell their friends about everything. Will it go well? and will their friends understand why they couldn't tell them. Who knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys thats this chapter is late.  
> I will be getting a bit busy with studies soon due to mid term exams coming up in a week and a bit. But I hope I can added new chapters in between my study hours.  
> I will let you know when i will stop adding them due to study and exams.
> 
> Anyways in this chapter Nino and Alya are together and they are living together as well.  
> Hop you enjoy this chapter.

The sun was shining in through the window in her bedroom. Marinette woke up first before Adrien did. She turned around to face him and started to stroke his hear. She grabbed her phone to check the time.

“Its 8:00am… I’ve never woken up half an hour before my alarm.” She thought. A few minutes later she felt Adrien pulling her closer to him, she knew he was awake.

“Good Morning M’Lady.” Adrien said with a smile on his face.

“Good Morning kitty.” She replied.

“So today is the day we tell our friends everything.” Adrien said.

“Yip sure is. That reminds me I better text Alya asking if her and Nino can come around at Noon.” She said

_**Marinette: Morning girl** _

_**Alya: Morning girl. Since when are you up this early?** _

_**Marinette: Umm… Never.** _

_**Alya: exactly.** _

_**Marinette: What are you and Nino doing today at Noon?** _

_**Alya: Nothing why?** _

_**Marinette: Do you both want to come over to my apartment for lunch with Adrien and I? As I have somethings tell you all.** _

_**Alya: Sure. What is it that you must tell us?** _

_**Marinette: You will find out when you arrive.** _

_**Alya: Damn. Well had to try. What time do you want us around?** _

_**Marinette: Say about 1pm.** _

_**Alya: Cool see you then Mari.** _

“All sorted?” Asked Adrien

“Yip all sorted. They will be here around about 1pm. So…”

“So that gives us enough time to stay in bed longer.” He said before kissing her forehead.

“Not too much longer thou. As I still have to go and get food for lunch.” She said.

“Fine. But can we stay her like this for another half an hour thou.” He asked kissing her on the lips. She nodded in between kisses.

1pm was coming around soon once they got back from getting food for lunch. Adrien helped Marinette put the food away and helped to set up for lunch. Just as they set the table there was a knock at her door.

“Adrien, can you get that for me please.” She said from the kitchen.

“Sure.” He replied. Adrien opened the door to let her friends into her apartment.

“Hi Adrien.” Said Alya as she walked through the door.

“Hi Alya.” replied Adrien.

“Hey Dude.” Nino said following Alya in.

“Hey Nino.” Adrien said giving Nino a fist bump.

“Where’s Mari?” Alya asked Adrien.

“I’m right here Alya.” Marinette says walking in from the kitchen. Alya give Marinette a hug followed by Nino.

“So, what was it that you want to tell us” mentioned Alya and Nino together.

“Think we should have lunch first Alya. Then after lunch I will tell you everything.” Suggested Marinette.

So, they all sat around the table and had lunch. They had a few laughs here and there. After lunch was over and they tidy up, they went to sit in the lounge. Once they had just sit down Alya asked once again, “So, when are you going to start talking?”

“Ok, hold your horsey Alya. I will tell you.” Says Marinette.

“Well we’re waiting…” Demanded Alya.

“Ok, Ok. Well I’m… Well Adrien and I are having a baby.” She said.

“WHAT!!!!” Nino and Alya said together.

“Your pregnant.” Nino said.

“Yip that indeed I am Nino.” Replied Marinette.

“When did this happen? When did you two start dating? Why didn’t I know you were dating Adrien Mari?” Alya asked the questions that Marinette and Adrien knew were coming.

“Well if you let us explain Alya we will start from the beginning and tell you both everything.” Adrien suggested.

“Well ok before we talk to you about us” Marinette said pointing between her and Adrien. “There is something we have to tell you first, so you can understand how we came to this.” She said. Alya was nearing sitting on the floor in front of Mariette if Nino hadn’t grabbed her to pull her back against the couch.

“Ok, we will listen.” Said Nino.

Adrien and Marinette started to explain to their friends how they became Ladybug and Chat Noir. Once they had finished their story and told them everything. They saw the shocked face expressions on their friends faces.

“So, let me get this straight. You are both Ladybug and Chat Noir. And you never told else because you weren’t allowed to tell anyone who you were, and that you two have only just found out about each other last night. Is that correct?” Asked Alya.

“Yes, that’s right.” Said Adrien.

“That’s so cool bro that you both are superheroes.” Nino said

“So, one quick question. How do you transform in to Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Nino and Alya both asked their friends.

“Well…”

The three of them watched as Marinette got up from the couch and went to her bedroom. Once she came back out they saw she was followed behind two flying creatures.

“What are they?” asked Alya.

“They are Kawami’s.” answered Adrien.

“This is Tikki she is the one that transforms me into Ladybug, and Plagg here transforms Adrien into Chat Noir.” Marinette said.

“Wow” says Nino and Alya.

After they talked for most of the afternoon. It was time for their friends to leave. After they said goodbye to their friends they were both glad that they told their friends everything and that they understood why they couldn’t tell them at first.

“How are you feeling?” Adrien asked Marinette.

“Good and happy.” She said.

“Do you want to stay tonight again” she asked him.

“I would love to but… But I have a photoshoot in the morning tomorrow so I can’t.” he said with a sad look on his face.

“That’s ok. So, you going to tell your father about the news tomorrow?” she asked.

“Yes I am. And I know he isn’t going to like the idea of me being a father. But stuff him it isn’t his life. This is my life and I want you in my life.” He mentioned. Marinette kissed him before he could say anything else.

After Adrien left she decided to sit down and watch a movie before she went to bed. Her phone went off not long after the movie started.

_**Adrien: I love you Mari, more than you'll ever know.** _

_**Marinette: And I love you Adrien, more than you’ll ever know and much more.** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to talk to his father. does it go the way they wanted it to go or not.

It was nearly noon the time Adrien got back home to his apartment. After he walked through his door he went straight to the shower to help him relax before he went to tell his father about the news of him becoming a father. He knows his father won’t like it, not one little bit. His father would tell him he is too young to be a father and that he has more years of modelling ahead of him. But Adrien didn’t care about modelling in fact he was starting to hate it.

“Plagg what am I going to do about modelling when the child is born.” He asked Plagg as he was getting some lunch.

“Well you will just have to tell your father that you will be quitting modelling when the child comes, so you can help her out and everything.” Plagg answered.

“You know my father Plagg, and how he won’t let me give up modelling at all. Believe me I have tried.” Said Adrien.

“Well back then you didn’t have a child to think about. He might be nice enough to let that happen for a short time or forever.” Plagg said.

“I will believe that when I see it. Come on we better get going so we’re not late to the meeting I had Natalie set up in short notice.” He said. And with that Plagg flew into his holder’s jacket and they hopped into the car to go and see his father.

Once he got to his childhood home. Natalie greeted him at the door and took him to his father’s office. Once Adrien was outside the door he knocked.

“Come in” Gabriel said. Adrien opened the door and entered.

“Hello father.” Adrien said greeting his father.

“Hello Adrien.” Said Gabriel with a cold voice.

“Father I came here today to talk… well to tell you something.” Adrien stuttered out trying act causal.

“Ok. Say what you came here to day Adrien, as I have a lot of work to get back to.”

“Well Marinette Dupain-Cheng is pregnant with my child.” He said trying to keep his voice steady.

“WHAT!! Did you just say?” his father said with an angry look on his face.

“I said, I’m going to be a father and Marinette is the mother of my child.” He replied. He knew what was coming, he could tell by the look on his father’s face.

“THIS IS UNEXPECTABLE ADRIEN, YOUR TO YOUNG TO BE A FATHER. YOU JUST FINISHED YOUR STUDIES AND YOU HAVE HEAPS OF MODELLING TO DO. YOU’LL NE TOO BUSY TO EVEN BE A FATHER.” Gabriel said yelling at his son.

“BUT FATHER I’M 21 YEARS OLD WHICH MEANS I’M AN ADULT NOW. AND BEING AN ADULT MEANS TO CHOOSE YOUR OWN PATH OF LIFE. I HAVE CHOSEN TO BE WITH MARINETTE AND CHILD.” Says Adrien raising his own voice.

“YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HER. YOU WILL STAY AWAY FOR THE CHILD. YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH AT ALL.” Gabriel raising his voice even louder now.

“I WILL NOT STAY AWAY FROM HER OR THE CHILD FATHER. I LOVE HER AND THIS CHILD. AND I WOULD NEVER LET A CHILD GROW UP WITHOUT FATHER OR EVEN KNOWING THEIR FATHER ESPECIALLY IF IT IS MY OWN CHILD.” Adrien was getting very mad at his father.

“YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR FATHER, CAUSE THAT IS WHAT A FATHER SHOULD BE FEELING WHEN THEN THEIR OWN SON TELLS THEN THAT HE IS GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER. YOU SHOULD BE GREATFUL TO BE A GRANDFATHER AND THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE A CHILD IN THIS FAMILY.” Adrien was nearly in tears by now. “I am also quitting modelling as well so I can be there for Marinette.” And with that he walked out the door and went straight to Marinette’s apartment.

Marinette was sitting watching a movie when she heard a knock at the door. She paused the movie and went to answered the door. When she open, it she saw Adrien who looked hurt, mad, angry, and sad. She saw that he had been crying. She pulled him in for a hug.

“I take it, it didn’t go down well with your father.” She asked

“No, it didn’t go down well at all.” He said with angry in his voice. Marinette pulled back from the hug and took his hand after shutting the door and lead him to the couch. Once they sat down she let him lean into her while she stroked his hair.

“What did he say when you told him I was pregnant?” she asked but knew the answer.

“He was shocked at first they once he realised what I said he got angry. Saying that I had to stay away from you and our child, that I wasn’t allowed to even know the child.” He said with his voice rising.

“SHHH… SHHH” she said trying to calm him down.

“When the baby is born, I don’t want him near our family at all.” He demanded.

“Adrien, you don’t really mean, that do you?” she asked.

“Yea I do Marinette. He will never get to see or even know his grandchild.” He demanded once again.

“Give him so time to process it. OK. Do you want to stay here for the night?” she asked him. Adrien smiled and nodded, then sat up to look at her. He put one hand on her check then kissed her. Once they pulled apart. He placed a hand on her stomach and said to her. “I will protect you and our child from my father at all cost.”

She nodded and left it at that.

“So, what are you watching?” he asked.

“I’m watching Moana. But it just started if you want to watch it with me?” she asked. With that Adrien turned to face the TV and put an arm around Marinette.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter guys.

They curled up on the couch together watching movies. Once they finished their third movie Adrien whispered in her ear.

“What would you like for dinner M’Lady?” She knew he was feeling more himself now when he called her M’Lady.

“I have a craving for take out food, chocolate and Ice-cream.” She whispered back. He gave a quick giggle.

“Take out food, chocolate and ice-cream.” He said raising an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t judge. I’m pregnant remember so, that means you have to put up with every single craving that I want.” She said.

“I’m not judging. What kind of takes outs do you want?” he asked her.

“How about fish ‘n’ chips and we have ice-cream in the freezer.” She answered.

“As you wish M’Lady. I will pop out and go get fish ‘n’ chips for dinner.” Adrien said as he was putting a jacket on.

After they had dinner and tidy up. They decided to go to bed. As they were lying in bed Adrien asked. “Mari.”

“mm.”

“If the baby is a girl what would we call her?” Adrien asked.

“I was thinking about calling her Freya or Jasmine. As I have always like those names. She said.

“I like those names.” He replied.

“How about Freya Hope Agreste or Jasmine Rose Agreste? She asked.

“I love them both. And what if it’s a boy?” He asked her

“Well I was thinking of letting you name them if it was a boy. Marinette says.

“Well the two names I have always like were Tyler or Luca.” Adrien mentioned.

“Mm… I like them.” Replied Marinette.

“Well would you still like if the names were, Tyler Zane Agreste or Luca Kai Agreste?” Adrien asked her.

“The names are growing on me kitty.” She said with a smile.

After talking for an hour about baby names. They finally decided to go asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if it is a boy or a girl.

It has been now three months since Marinette found out she was pregnant. Now today she goes for a sonogram to find out if it is a boy or a girl.

“Thanks for coming with me today Ayla.” Marinette said to her best friend.

“No probably girl. But I have one condition.” Ayla said.

“And what is this one Condition Ayla?” Marinette asked.

“That I will get to be the little rascals Aunty.” Says Ayla.

“Sure, I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my child’s Aunty since they will have no Aunties or Uncles.” She said.

* * *

 

Nino and Adrien went to the movies while the girls went to look at baby clothes.

“Hey man have you talked to you father at all since you told him that Mari was pregnant?” asked Nino as they were coming out of the movies.

“No I haven’t.” said Adrien. And they left it at that.

“I have one condition when the baby is born.” Demanded Nino.

“And what’s that bro?” asked Adrien,

“That I get to be their Uncle.” Said Nino.

“Sure, I can’t see why not. I think Mari is going to ask Ayla to be our child’s Aunty so of course you will be their Uncle.” Said Adrien.

“Cool, thanks man.” Says Nino.

The two boys kept talking for the rest of the way back to the apartment.

* * *

 

Once they got into the doctors. Marinette was lying on the bed waiting for her doctor to come in.

“Good Morning Miss Marinette.” Said the doctor when she came into the room.

“Good Morning Doctor.” Replied Marinette.

“Are you ready to look at your child” asked the doctor. Marinette nodded as her doctor started to scan her baby bump.

“I can hear the heartbeat.” Mention Alya.

“Would like to know the gender?” asked her doctor.

“Yes please” she replied.

“Congrats you’re have a healthy baby girl.” Said the doctor.

“Really. Not long to go my baby girl Freya.” Marinette says with excitement in her voice.

“OMG look at my darling niece” said Alya.

* * *

 

Once they were finish at the doctors and Marinette got a sonogram picture to take home so she could show her parents and Adrien. Not long after the girls got back to Marinette’s apartment the boys came through the door. Adrien walked over to Marinette and kissed her on the forehead. Nino did the same to Ayla.

“So, what did you girls get up today?” asked Nino. “Well Ayla and I went to the doctors for a sonogram then went shopping.” Said Marinette.

“Wait how come I didn’t know you had appointment with the doctor today. I could have come with you.” Said Adrien sounding hurt.

“I made the appointment for Mari a couple of days ago. She didn’t know about it either.” Ayla said.

“So, how is our baby holding up?” Adrien asked as he wrapped his arms round Marinette.

“Healthy.” Says Marinette.

“Come on Mari tell Adrien what gender you baby is.” Demanded Ayla.

“I was getting there Ayla.” Said Marinette looking at Adrien’s wide eye expression.

“We have a healthy baby girl.” Marinette said to Adrien whose expression change to excitement.

“We’re having a baby girl.” Asked Adrien with so much excitement in his voice. Marinette nodded. Adrien cupped his hands on her face and kissed her.

“We have a niece a Nino.” Said Ayla. As they were pulling apart from a kiss.

“Wow a niece. Congrats you two. Are you going to tell your parents Mari?” Nino asked.

“I did think about it. But then I decided to keep it just between us four.” She said.

“What will you call her?” Asked Nino.

“Her name is either going to be Freya or Jasmine.” Said Adrien.

“What were you going to call it if it ended up being a boy?” Ayla asked.

“If it ended up being a boy either Tyler of Luca.” Said Marinette.

“Looks like we will be going shopping tomorrow girl for a baby crib.” Says Ayla.

Once Nino and Alya left. Marinette and Adrien sat up for a bit talking and making a list of things they need to do and buy so they could start setting up their baby girl’s room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste is found at Marinettes door.

A week has passed since Marinette and Adrien found out they were having a baby girl. Now they are setting up their baby’s room. Marinette was reading out the instructions to Adrien and Nino who were building the crib, while Ayla was putting up the lullaby. While the four of them were working on the baby’s room there was a knock at the door.

“I will get that.” Marinette said. She goes to open the door and when she does she’s surprised to see who is standing at the door.

“Hello, Mr. Agreste, please come in.” she said as opens the door a bit wider.

“Hello Marinette, where’s my son.” Gabriel asked as he stepped through the door.

“Adrien!!” She yelled out.

“Yea.” Adrien called back.

“Come here there is someone here to see you.” She said as Adrien was coming in from the hallway. When Adrien got to the door to the lounge he stood their shocked.

“Father!” Adrien said with shock/angry look on his face.

“Hello Adrien.” Said his Father.

“What are you doing here Father?” Adrien asked with a wee bit cold in his voice.

“I thought about what you said the day you came to me and told me that Marinette was pregnant with your child.” Gabriel said as he tried to explain. Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to even look at his son in the eyes. Adrien stood there was with a half hurt and half angry expression on his face.

“I will go and make us a hot drink.” She said to Adrien. “Would you like a coffee Mr. Agreste?” Marinette asked Gabriel to break the tension that was between Adrien and his father.

“That would be nice Marinette, thank you.” Gabriel replied with a small smile on his face.

“How do you like your coffee?” she asked him.

“Two teaspoons of coffee, one teaspoon of sugar, and no milk.” He said, and with he gave Marinette a we nod as she left to go and make some hot drinks.

* * *

As Marinette was making the hot drinks she thought on how coldly Adrien spoke to his Father just then. She knew he was angry with him, but she didn’t know he was that angry at that couldn’t stand to be in the same room as his Father.

While the jug was boiling, she decided to go and let Nino and Alya know what’s going on now.

“Girl what’s going, why were we hearing Adrien yelling?” Alya asked Marinette.

“His Father is here and I don’t think Adrien is happy to see him.” She said.

“I can’t blame him after what happened between the two of them that day.” Nino said.

“I’m just going to make some hot drinks, do you two want a drink?” asked Marinette. Nino and Alya both said yes to a hot drink. Marinette her friends in the baby’s room while she made the drinks.

* * *

 

“You wanted to talk. So, let’s talk Father.” Said Adrien while pointing his Father to the couches.

“Your right about that I should have been happy for you when you told me the news about the child. And that I should have been pleased about becoming a Grandfather.” Gabriel said with a sad look on his face.

Did I hear that right, na couldn’t be? Did he just say I was right? Adrien thought to himself. Adrien looked at his Father to try and read his facial expression.

* * *

 

As Marinette was just about to pour the hot drinks, she decided to walk to the lounge door to peck on how everything was going. She could see Mr. Agreste sitting opposite Adrien on the couch and they weren’t talking.

Once the drinks were made she took Ayla’s and Nino’s drink to them then went back to the kitchen to grab Adrien’s drink and Mr. Agreste drink and took it to the lounge where they were sitting. There was tension of silence in the room when Marinette walked in.

“Thank you, Marinette.” Gabriel said as Marinette passed him his hot drink.

“Thanks, Mari.” Said Adrien as he took his drink from her. Once she came back from grabbing her own drink she sat down next to Adrien and took a sip from her drink.

“Why weren’t you happy for me Father?” Asked Adrien

“I-I-I because… Because your too young to be a parent.” Gabriel said with a wee bit of cold in his voice.

“Not this again.” Adrien moaned

“You don’t know the responsibility about being a parent at all. You don’t know what you have to give up when being a parent.” Gabriel replied. Before Adrien could answer back Marinette piped in.   

“Mr. Agreste, if you don’t mind me saying so but isn’t that what being a parent is all about. You learn on the go. Mama told that when her and Papa had me they knew nothing on about how to be parents and especially when they had a business as well. But they learnt as each day came around, like taking your first step.”

“That’s not the same thing my dear.” Said Gabriel.

“How’s it not the same thing Father, please by all means do explain.” Adrien asked with his voice rising a tiny bit.

“Look I didn’t come here to fight with you Adrien, I came here to tell you that I will stand by you and Marinette and your child. But also, came here to ask you to come back to modelling…” Gabriel said.

“WHAT!! No Father.” Adrien yelled.

“Just listen Adrien, you didn’t let me finish. As I was saying come back to modelling till the child is born, then you can give up modelling for good if that’s what you want.” Gabriel suggested.

“Adrien… that wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Marinette said looking at him. Adrien couldn’t believe what Marinette had just said.

“No I won’t Mari. We have too much to do here. Like getting the room ready.” Adrien said protesting.

“I can do that plus, I will have Alya and Nino to help me. Please Adrien it will give you something to do other than worry about me or the child.” She said.

“Fine, only because you think it is a good idea. Plus, I don’t always worry about you and the child.” He protested.

“So, its settled then. I expect you to be at your fitting tomorrow at 10am sharp Adrien.” Gabriel said walking to the front door.

“Yes Father.”

“I will have Natalie send you your schedule in an hour. Goodbye Marinette and Goodbye Adrien.” Gabriel said as he walked out the door.

Once Adrien’s Father was gone and the tension in the room began to leave. Ayla and Nino walked in and with the look on their faces Marinette and Adrien knew they heard the whole conversation.

“We better get going to.” Said Ayla.

“Well, ok. Thanks for coming over to help.” Adrien said with a smile on his face.

“Anytime bro.” replied Nino as him and Ayla were walking to the door. Once they side goodbye to their friends and they both were happy to have their apartment back to themselves. Adrien’s phone went off, as he grabbed it to check he was surprised at who it was from.

“Natalie sent me my schedule, just like Father said she would.” Says Adrien.

“Ow.” Marinette said with a wee bit of a yell.

“Mari what’s wrong?” Adrien asked with so much worry on his face.

“It’s nothing just the baby kicking.” She answered. Marinette grabs Adrien’s hands and placed them on her baby bump so he could feel the baby kick.

“I think our little baby girl is excited.” Adrien said. For the next few hours Adrien and Marinette sat on the couch curled up together and watched movies then it was time for them to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment if you are enjoying the story


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is late and also sorry for rushing the story a wee bit. I didn't want to stretch out the pregnancy for too long I think 10 chapters is long enough. 
> 
> This probaby might be my last chapter untill my exams are over.

“Ayla” said Marinette.

“Yea.” Answered Alya.

“It’s time.” She said.

“Time for what?” Asked Ayla.

“The baby’s coming!!!” replied Marinette. Marinette and Alya were rushing around the house to get somethings then they were off to the Hospital. Once they got to the Hospital Marinette was taken away.

“Ayla text Adrien and let him know.” Asked Marinette.

“I will don’t worry.” Ayla replied. From then Marinette was off to have her baby.

**_Ayla: Adrien get to the Hospital._ **

**_Adrien: Why what’s going on? Is Mari all right?_ **

**_Ayla: The baby’s coming._ **

**_Adrien: I’m on my way._ **

* * *

 

“So, Nino what do you want to play on the Xbox today?” Adrien asked since he was over at Nino’s place.

“How about mega strike 3.” Said Nino. Adrien and Nino played mega strike 3 then Adrien’s phone went off and noticed it was from Ayla.

_**Ayla: Adrien get to the Hospital.** _

_**Adrien: Why what’s going on? Is Mari all right?** _

_**Ayla: The baby’s coming.** _

_**Adrien: I’m on my way.**_                                                                                  

“Nino, we have to go.” Said Adrien

“Why?” asked Nino

“Marinette is having the baby… like now.” Explained Adrien. So, the boys got into the car and drove as fast they could to the Hospital. Once they got to the Hospital they ran in to find Ayla. After they found Ayla.

“Ayla what’s going on where is Mari?” Asked Adrien.

“She’s just gone in to labour, but she said she didn’t want to go in yet till you got here.” Ayla said. Ayla walked over to a nurse.

“Hi nurse, my best friend who has just gone into labour well her partner is here now.” Ayla said as she pointed at Adrien. The nurse walked over to Adrien and asked him to follow her.

“Adrien tell Mari that we love her and that we will see you all when you come out.” Yelled Nino.

“Will do.” Adrien yelled back as he followed the nurse to where Marinette was.

Marinette was lying on the bed when she saw Adrien come in. He rushed over to her.

* * *

 

“Adrien.” She said

“Mari it’s all right, I’m here now.” Adrien said taking her hand and kissing her forehead. “

“Nino and Ayla wanted me to tell you that they love you and that they will see us soon.” Adrien explained.

“It’s time.” Said the doctor.

“Adrien don’t leave me.” Marinette cried.

“I won’t leave Mari, but you’re going to go away so you can get ready to give birth to our baby girl. Ok. And I have to go and get ready so I can be in there with you.” Adrien explained. Marinette nodded.

“I will see you soon. Ok.” Adrien said then kissed one last time. “I love Mari.” He said.

“I love you too.” Marinette said as she was being taken to theatre. After Adrien, was ready he entered the theatre and once again took a hold of her hand.

 

** Hour a Half Later: **

 

“One more push Marinette.” Said the Doctor. Marinette yelled as she gave one finally push.

“That’s it, that’s it. You can relax now Marinette. It’s a girl.” Said the Doctor. Marinette relaxed a took deep breaths. Adrien was patting her forehead and kissed her.

“Mari it’s over. You’ve done it. I’m so proud of you Mari.” Adrien said as he kissed her again.

“Would you like to hold her?” The nurse asked Marinette. The nurses gave Marinette her daughter to hold.

“What are you going to call her? Asked the Doctor.

“Freya. Her name is Freya.” Marinette said out of breath.

“If you give me Freya, then I will go and clean her up for you while the others clean you up and take you to a room.” Said one of the nurses. Marinette passed Freya over.

“Sir you will have to leave now while we do this part. We will come and get you once she is in a room.” Said another nurse. Adrien nodded as he understood.

“I will see you when you come out Mari. I love you.” Adrien said with one last kiss before he left the theatre room. The nurses took Marinette away to clean her up as did the nurse did with Freya.

* * *

 

Adrien started to walk back to the waiting. Once he got to the waiting room he not only saw Ayla and Nino but he also saw Marinette’s parents, Natalie, and his Father.  Ayla saw Adrien walk in.

“Adrien!!” Said Ayla. Once she called his name everyone in the room turned to look at him.

“How’s my daughter doing Adrien?” Asked Sabine.

“She’s fine Mrs. Cheng.” Adrien said

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Asked Tom.

“she’s a beautiful baby girl.” Adrien replied.

“What’s her name son?” His Father asked.

“I think I will let Mari tell you once she’s out.” Adrien said. Ayla started to walk up to Adrien.

“Adrien how is Marinette really feeling?” Ayla asked

“Well to tell you the truth Ayla, she’s very sore I can tell you that but she’s also very tired. It took a lot out of her.” Explained Adrien.

“When can we see her?” Nino asked him.

“They are going to come and get me once they have put her into a room.” He said as he walked over to sit down next to Nino. After waiting around for half an hour, a nurse finally came and got Adrien. As he was starting to walk away he turned around and said. “I will text Nino or Ayla when she’s ready for visitors.”

With that he disappeared down the hallway.

“I think we should all go down to the café and get a hot drink to fill in time. Just till we hear from Adrien that we can go and see Marinette.” Said Sabine. They all agreed and went downstairs to the café till they heard from Adrien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the family to meet Baby Freya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm going to be busy with writing chapter for this story and my other story.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

Adrien said thank you to the nurse before walking into the room. As he walked in he saw Marinette sitting with Freya in here arms. Marinette looked up and smile when she saw him come in.

“How are both of my girls?” he asked as he walked over to the bed to sit beside her.

“One is sleeping and I’m really tired.” She replied.

“Why don’t you let me take her while you sleep for a bit. Before we let everyone come in to see you otherwise you won’t get any sleep at all.” Adrien said with that she nodded and passes Freya to Adrien. She lied down and started to close her eyes.

Adrien got up from the bed and moved to the chair that was beside the bed and sat down with Freya in his arms.

“Hello my beautiful girl.” Adrien said in a whisper so she wouldn’t wake up .

After about an hour or so Marinette woke up to Adrien sitting in the chair next to her bed with Freya still in his arms. Adrien jerked his head up when he saw Marinette moved to sit up.

“Hi, how is my baby girl?” Marinette asked once she was sitting up. Adrien got up and walked to sit on the bed beside her.

“Sleeping, she woke up once but then went right back to sleep not long after that.” Adrien said give Freya to Marinette.

“Do you want me to let the others know that they can come and visit now?” He asked her. Marinette as Adrien got his phone out to text Ayla.

**_Adrien: Marinette is awake now; you guys can come up now._ **

**_Ayla: What room is she in?_ **

**_Adrien: We’re in room 201._ **

**_Ayla: Sweet, I will let the others know. Can’t wait to see my darling niece._ **

Marinette gave Adrien a look when she saw him giggling to himself.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Ayla. She goes. **_“Can’t wait to see my darling niece”_** I think she is excited.” Adrien said. Marinette giggled as well.

* * *

Back in the café where Marinette’s parents, Adrien’s Father, Natalie, Nino, and Ayla were waiting to hear from Adrien so they could go up and see them.

“It feels like we’ve been waiting here for over an hour.” Nino groaned.

“That’s because we have dear.” Said Marinette’s Mother. Nino leaned his head against the wall behind him. Ayla was sitting beside him with her head on his shoulder. Nino draped an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders and pulled her in closer.

“Adrien did say Mari was extremely tired so, he probably let her get some sleep before we come up.” Ayla mentioned. The others around nodded to agree.

“What do you think they are going to call her?” Asked Gabriel

“Knowing my daughter, she probably told Adrien that if it was a girl she would choose the name and if it was a boy Adrien would have chosen the name.” Suggested Tom.

“I say Mari called her daughter either Jasmine, Freya, or probably Elly which is short for Elouise.” Said Sabine. They were chatting away when Ayla’s phone vibrated in her hands.

**_Adrien: Marinette is awake now; you guys can come up now._ **

**_Ayla: What room is she in?_ **

**_Adrien: We’re in room 201._ **

**_Ayla: Sweet, I will let the others know. Can’t wait to see my darling niece._ **

Everyone looked at Ayla to see if it was Adrien that had just texted her.

“Mari is in room 201. Adrien said where can go up now.” Mentioned Ayla. Everyone walked out of the café and were off to see Adrien and Marinette.

Once they got to room 201, they saw Marinette sitting up in bed with Adrien beside her and with her daughter in her arms.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette heard voice coming from outside the room, they both knew who was coming to see them. Ayla was the first person to enter the room followed by Nino, then her Parents, Natalie, and lucky last Adrien’s Father entered.

“Hi guys.” Marinette said with a smile on her face. Ayla run up to her best friend to give her a big hug. Marinette knew what Ayla was going to do once she was beside her. So, Marinette gave Freya to Adrien while Ayla gave her a hug.

After Ayla gave Marinette a hug. Sabine and Tom walked over to the bed. Sabine sat on the other side of the bed while Tom stood behind her. Tom bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead while her Mother pulled her in for a hug.

“How are you feeling darling?” Her Father asked.

“I’m good Papa, still very tired but otherwise good.” She replied.

“So, what’s our granddaughter’s name?” Sabine asked her daughter.

“Her name is Freya.” Marinette said to everyone.

“May I hold her?” Asked her Mother. Marinette nodded. Adrien passed his daughter to Sabine.

“She’s beautiful. She has your eye’s Mari.” Said her Father.

“She may have my eyes, but she has Adrien’s nose.” Marinette said with a giggle.

“Hey… what’s wrong with that?” Adrien asked as soon her realised what Marinette had just said.

“You’re a bit slow on your response there Adrien.” Marinette said with another giggle. Everyone in the room started to giggle. Sabine gave Freya to Tom to hold. 

“Father would you like to hold her?” Adrien asked his Father.

“I would love to Adrien.” Replied his Father. Sabine took Freya from Tom’s arms and carried her over to Gabriel. Gabriel took her and hold her for a few minutes before giving her back to Marinette.

“Suppose we better get going.” Said Marinette’s Mother and her Father nodded in agreement. 

“Ok, Mama.” Replied Marinette. After her parents, Natalie, and Adrien’s Father left Ayla and Nino were the only ones that stayed behind.

“Mari, may I hold her?” Ayla asked as she walked over to her best friend.

“Sure.” She said passing her to Ayla. Once Freya was in Ayla’s arms Ayla walked over to Nino so he could see her.

“Hello, my darling girl, it’s Aunty Ayla that’s got you now.” Ayla said in a baby voice. Everyone laughed. After another hour or two Ayla and Nino finally left the Hospital leaving Adrien and Marinette alone to spend some time together before he had to leave for the night. A nurse came in with a bed for Freya which had her name on it. The nurse took Freya from Marinette’s arms and placed her in the bed next to Marinette’s bed. 

“I probably should get home. But I will be back tomorrow.” Adrien mentioned. 

“Ok.” Marinette said as Adrien kissed her on the lips.

“Is there anything from home that you want me to bring in tomorrow?” He asked her.

“Some clothes and my PJ’s, my toiletries, and my design book.” She answered in between kisses. Adrien promise to bring what she said in. He turned around to Freya’s bed and picked her to pop a kiss on his little girl’s head, then placed her back in bed. Then turned back to Marinette and give her one last kiss before saying Goodnight and leaving the room to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hear your thoughts on the story so don't foreget to comment. <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien brings Marinette and Freya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry guys I didn't let you know when I was going to stop writing because of my exams.   
> I was so busy studying and stressing about my exams this week and now they are finish and I'm on holiday for a week then back to Uni.
> 
> I know the name Freya isn't one of the names that Marinette has chosen for her future kids and some of you are wondering why I didn't go with Emma. The reason for this is that everyone uses the name Emma in the other stories that I have read and didn't want to do the same. That's why I changed the name Emma to Freya.
> 
> We are nearly coming up to the end of the story guys :(
> 
> Also sorry that this chapter is really short

Four days later Adrien brings Marinette and their daughter home. Marinette takes Freya out of her carrier.

“Welcome home Freya.” Marinette said as she was carrying her daughter around the apartment while Adrien was cooking dinner. When dinner was ready Marinette sets Freya in the bassinet, then she heads over to the table for dinner.

“How’s our baby girl?” Asked Adrien 

“Sleeping.” Replied Marinette. After dinner Adrien and Marinette sat on the couch watching a movie while Freya was sleeping.

“I better go and heat up her bottle. Cause soon she will wake up.” Marinette said as she got up from the couch. Marinette headed to the kitchen to get Freya’s bottle ready. After Freya woke up and Marinette feed her she sat beside Adrien hold Freya.

Freya was staring at Adrien. “Who’s that… Is that Daddy.” She said to her daughter. Adrien took Freya from Marinette so he could hold his little girl.

“Hi baby girl.” He said planting a kiss on her wee head. Marinette giggled slightly to herself as she got up to go and get the camera. Once she came back with the camera Marinette took a photo of Freya and Adrien together. Adrien looked up after he saw the flash coming from her way.

“What do you think you’re doing M’Lady.” Said Adrien with a smirk on his face.

“I’m catching a moment between the two of you kitty.” She said with a giggle as she put the camera on the coffee table. Adrien got up and took Freya to her bassinet and put her down. He then came over to Marinette and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

“Catching the moments ae?” he said 

“Yip I sure was.” She replied.

“Why don’t you catch this moment.” Adrien said as he kissed Marinette. 

“I could try one day.” She said in between kisses. Adrien pulled back to look at Marinette.

“I love you Mari.” 

“I love you too Adrien.” She replied. Then they kissed each other but this time the kiss was with more passionate and love that they have never done before when kissing each other. 

Adrien picked Marinette up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. While they were still kissing, Adrien walked to their room and placed her on the bed. Then they broke apart and cuddle into each other as they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of Christmas and spending some time with their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is really and I mean really late. I know I haven't udated this story for months now. I just didn't know how to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

“Adrien this is our first Christmas together and Freya’s first Christmas too.” Said Marinette.

“And I couldn’t be any happier. I have a wonderful girlfriend and a beautiful daughter beside me.” Adrien said pulling her closer to him and planting a kiss on her check.

“I just want it to be perfect for our daughter Adrien. That means no drama with you Father.” She insisted.

“I understand Mari, and it will be the best Christmas ever.” He replied.

“Good.” Said Marinette. Adrien learned in and kissed Marinette passionately, Marinette kissed him back. Adrien wrapped his hands around her waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck. They both stood their kissing each other. Plagg was pulling disgusted facial expressions at his holder while Tikki was happily munching on a cookie. Adrien picked Marinette up and walked over to the couch. Once they got to the couch Adrien sat down with Marinette sitting straddle on him. The both sat there kissing each other for ages, well it felt like forever for them. They pulled apart when they heard Freya crying.

“I better go and get her.” Marinette said standing up from the position she was sitting on Adrien’s lap.

“No. You sit and relax I will get her.” Adrien said standing up to walk pass his girlfriend.

“Adrien, it is fine, I could have done it.” Marinette protested. Adrien turned to look at her and said, “Mari you have been running after her since you got home from the hospital, you’ve been busy working as well and you haven’t gotten much sleep since you’ve been home either.”

“It’s part of being a parent.” Said Marinette.

“Yes, but you can’t be a parent if you are exhausted as much as you are. So, sit and rest or maybe even try to get some sleep.” Adrien said as he placed Marinette on the couch. Then walked to his daughter’s room.

“Fine.” Grumbled Marinette.

* * *

 

Adrien walks into Freya’s room.

“Daddy is here purincess.” Adrien said walking over to Freya’s cot. Adrien picked his daughter up and cuddled her.

“Please make her stop crying. I can’t get any sleep.” Plagg demanded at his holder.

“Plagg, she is a baby and babies cry all the time. So, deal with it.” Adrien said to his Kawami. Plagg took off sulking and Adrien chuckled to himself. Adrien decided to take his daughter out to the lounge.

Marinette saw Adrien coming back with Freya in his arms. She smiled at the sight of them. Adrien placed his daughter in his girlfriend’s arms while he went to heat up Freya’s milk.

“Hi baby girl.” Marinette said to her daughter. Freya look at her Mother and reached out for her. Marinette noticed and took her tiny hand in hers gently. Freya gripped on to Marinette’s hand.

“Daddy will be back soon with you drink.” Marinette said. Freya was looking around the room and turning her head. Marinette change Freya’s position so she could look around the room. Adrien came back a few minutes later.

Freya saw her Father coming and a huge smile came across her face which had put a smile on Adrien’s face.

“What are you smiling at?” Marinette asked him.

“I’m smiling because of the smile that Freya gave me when I walked back in.” Adrien replied. Adrien sat down next to his girlfriend and daughter. He sent Freya’s bottle down before turning back to Marinette and Freya. Adrien held his hands out to Freya and she tried to reach for them. Marinette moved closer to Adrien so Freya could reach for her Father. Adrien took Freya and placed her on his knee before reaching to grab her bottle. Freya looked at Marinette with a big smile on her face.

“I see what you mean about that smile.” Marinette said.

“Whose got you. Does Daddy have you.” Marinette said to Freya. Adrien started to feed Freya and she never took her eyes of him.

“So, where are we spending Christmas Day?” Adrien asked Marinette.

“I was thinking we spend it at the bakery and invite your Father as well.” Marinette said thinking aloud.

“Sounds purfect M’Lady.” Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun that her kitty made.

“If you keep doing puns you won’t be getting anything for Christmas Kitty.” Marinette said teasing him.

“You wound me M’Lady.” He said holding his hands over his chest.

“You’ll survive Chaton.” She said giggling. As Adrien was feeding Freya Marinette got up and started to walk away.

She was back 5 minutes later with toys from Freya’s room. Marinette set up a spot near the couch for Freya.

“What are you doing M’Lady?” Adrien asked.

“I’m setting up for Freya. So, she can be out here with us and we can spend some time with her.” Replied Marinette. After Freya had finish her bottle, Adrien bought her over to where Marinette was and placed her on the ground and let Marinette to support Freya. From there Marinette and Adrien sat there with their daughter spending time with her. Freya was playing with her toys while Adrien pulled funny faces at her. They both laughed at Freya’s facial expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to the end of the story now. The next Chapter might be the last one, I'm not to sure yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino go Christmas shopping while Alya tells Marinette some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter.

“So, dude what are you going to buy Marinette for Christmas?” Nino asked his best friend as they walked into the mall.

“I don’t know yet Nino.” Adrien replied. Adrien and Nino walked around the mall doing some window shopping before deciding where to go.

“What are you going to buy Alya for Christmas?” Adrien asked Nino.

“I have already have her Christmas gift.” Said Nino.

“What did you get her?” Adrien asked his best friend.

“I’m not telling.” Said Nino.

“Why not?” whined Adrien.

“Because it is a secret.” Replied Nino. The two boys carried on window shopping. Nino saw something in a window across the mall.

“Hey dude, I’m going to go to that shop to look at something thing.” Nino said to Adrien.

“Ok, meet at the food court for lunch?” Adrien asked.

“Sure. See you soon.” Nino said before he walked off. Adrien stopped outside a jewellery shop and looked in the widow. Plagg flew out of Adrien’s shirt pocket.

 

“Why are you standing outside a shop full of shiny things?” Plagg asked his holder.

“Plagg stay out of sight.” Adrien said grabbing his Kawami and putting him back into his pocket where he belongs. Plagg poked his head out of Adrien’s pocket.

“Kid, I will ask again.  What are you doing outside of a shiny thing shop?” Plagg asked again.

“I think I know what to get Marinette for Christmas.” Adrien said.

“What are you going to get her?” Plagg asked his holder.

“I’m going to ask Marinette to marry me.” Adrien said. Adrien walked into the shop and started to look around.

 

“How can I help you?” Asked the shop lady.

“Hi, I’m looking, for an engagement ring for my girlfriend.” Adrien told the shop lady.

“Of course. Here is a selection of engagement rings.” The shop lady said pulling out a couple of trays to show Adrien.  Adrien couldn’t believe how beautiful the rings were.

“Do you know what type of ring you are looking for?” Asked the shop lady.

“Something pretty and beautiful.” Replied Adrien. The shop lady nodded like she understood what Adrien had meant. Adrien looked at lots of engagement rings but still haven’t find the right one. He was about to give up when he saw the most beautiful ring.

“What about that one there?” Asked Adrien. The shop lady looked to where Adrien was pointing.

“Ah yes. I forgot about that one.” She said reaching to grab the ring to show Adrien.

Adrien took the ring from the lady and looked at it. `This is perfect. This is the ring I have been looking for` Adrien thought to himself.

“It’s perfect.” Adrien whispered. The shop lady smiled.

“I want this.” Adrien handing the ring back to the lady behind the counter.

“As you wish.” She said grabbing a box to put the ring in. Adrien payed for the ring and left the shop to meet Nino for lunch. When he got to the meeting spot where him and Nino were meeting, Nino was already there waiting for.

 

Once Adrien sat down Nino asked, “What took you so long?”

“I bought Mari a Christmas present.” Adrien replied.

“What did you get her?” Nino asked his best friend.

“I got her a ring.” Adrien said.

“No way… You are going to propose to her.” Nino said with excitement.

“Don’t say it too loud Nino. But, yes I’m going to ask Mari to marry me.” Adrien told Nino.

“I’m so happy for you dude.” Said Nino.

“Thanks, Nino.” Replied Adrien. “Nino if Mari does say yes, will you be my best man?” Adrien asked.

“Of course, she will say yes. And yes, I will be honoured to be your best man belongs you be mine.” Nino said.

“You are going to propose to Alya?” Asked Adrien.

“I already have.” Nino replied.

“WHAT?? What did she say? When did you ask? Why am I only finding out now about it?” Adrien said throwing questions to his best friend’s face.

“Calm down dude, I will tell you. Yes, I have already asked her and she said yes. I only asked her last night when we went on a date.” Nino explained.

“I’m happy for you Nino, and yes I will be your best man at your wedding.” Adrien said. For the rest of the day the two boys carried on their Christmas shopping until they think they had everything.

* * *

 

Marinette woke up to Freya crying. “Adrien…”

“Adrien can you please get her?” Marinette asked but there was no reply. She rolled over to found that he wasn’t beside her. Marinette got up and went to her crying daughter.

“Good morning Sweetie.” Marinette said picking Freya up. Soon as Marinette picked up Freya she stopped crying.

“I see, you just wanted a hug from Mummy was it.” Marinette said carrying her daughter out to the lounge. Marinette saw a note on the table from Adrien.

 

_Good Morning M’Lady,_

_I have gone out with Nino for last minute shopping._  
Be back later on this afternoon. S  
ay good morning to our little kitten from me.

_With Love your Kitty._

 

“Looks like Daddy has gone out for the day. So, it’s just you and me for the day my little kitten.” Marinette said. After Marinette fed Freya and got herself ready she heard her phone go off. She went to see check it.

 

**Alya: I’m coming over. I have something exciting to tell you.**

**Mari: Cool. What is do you have to tell me?**

**Alya: You have to wait. I’m 5 minutes away.**

**Ayla: put the jug on.**

**Mari: Ok, see you shortly.**

 

“I wonder what Alya has to tell me.” Marinette said to Tikki who was playing with Freya.

“You will have to ask her when she gets here.” Tikki said to her holder and went back to playing with Freya.

5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Marinette opened it and Alya rushed in with a huge smile on her face.

“Guess what?” Said Alya.

“Hi, to you too.” Replied Marinette.

“Hi Alya.” Tikki said leaving Freya and flying over to Alya.

“Hi Tikki.” Alya said then turns back to her best friend. “Guess what??”

“What?” Marinette asked.

 

“Nino proposed to me last night.” Alya said as she couldn’t hold in the excitement any longer.

“*screams* No way. What did you say?” Marinette asked so excitedly.

“I said yes of course.” Alya replied. Marinette and Alya went over to the couch to talk.

“Congrats Alya. I’m so happy for the two of you.” Marinette said to Alya as she gave her a hug.

“So how did he propose to you? And show me the ring?” Marinette asked being nosey.

“Well we went on a date last night and you know there was dinner. Then after we had dessert he popped the question.” Alya explained, then showed Marinette the ring. Both girls screamed with excitement and joy.

“Marinette will you be my maid of honour?” Alya asked Marinette.

“Of course, I will, you’re my best friend.” Marinette replied. Both girls laughed and hugged each other. Then Alya saw Freya in her swing and went over to her.

“Come to Aunty Alya.” Alya said holding her arms out. Freya lifted her arms for Alya to pick her up.

“How is my little niece?” Alya asked.

“She is good, when she wants to be.” Marinette said. For rest of the time Alya and Marinette played with Freya. They played peek-a-boo, read books, played with her toys and Alya pushed her gently in her swing until the boys came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ring that Adrien bought.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/46/96/b9/4696b9b6d589ff0e1bd9d48d5d9bd178.jpg
> 
> Nearly there one more chatper to go.


	15. Chapter 15

It is that time of the semster again. I have exams for the next two weeks so I won't be adding the last chapter till my exams are over.

Sorry to make you wait so long.

 

See you all in two weeks.


End file.
